


Skip The Cart

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: From One Spark to Many [1]
Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Oviposition, hightened sensitivity, stupid simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Pffft I didn't think when I wrote this XDEdited summary lolOptimus is tired and sensitive due to the eggs but Ratchet is there to help.





	Skip The Cart

Cybertronian young grow quickly, far quicker than that of many other alien species. That primarily is because of the long gestation period that Cybertronian's have to go through, arduous and dangerous, however quiet fruitful the reward.

Optimus, first time carrier himself, is still having to adjust to the predicament. He would have to walk slower, sit more, and eat more. The last part he was sure he couldn't get used to it, but with the way he could put the fuel away, he found that he'd better get used to it.

Ratchet, that one there, he couldn't help but watch the growth of his mate's belly – full of fuel and most certainly eggs. He couldn't help but bring a little bit of extra fuel, with an occasional rust stick cluster, a guilty pleasure of Optimus' since long before the war and it showed.

There would be a neat bundle together in the kitchen every evening and in the morning there would only be crumbs. Ratchet knew Optimus liked them but he hadn't expected that he'd eat them all in a single go! When the Prime was in his youth, he may have had a couple or three and would stop. These clusters had usually 25-30. (Ratchet likes to get the large bundles, save a couple credits.) Through no one's fault but his own need to fuel, Optimus got chubby.

He wasn't exactly happy about it but he couldn't help it. It was all software, and with nine eggs and thousands of sparks to sustain, it got to be quite arduous.

And truth be told, Ratchet liked the curves Optimus had come to adorn himself with. He was quiet about his interest in it and stayed always within a fields reach of his mate.

Optimus, though he is Prime, can get embarrassed. The changes in his frame to the shift in his mood left him feeling abashed. There were times were he snapped at even Ratchet, and when he caught himself, he'd go into their quarters and sit—and be reminded by a gentle glance down that emotional outbursts were usual; however, usual does not mean appropriate.

He still held the title of Prime and with that meant that he still wanted to be dignified, as much as he physically could handle. And now, being graced with looking and feeling dignified were rare enough. He could always have the demeanor of that of a dignified Prime, however, he may not really be feeling it.

Ratchet walked into their shared quarters, not greeted by the lumbering mech in the usual way but with gentle snores. His mate never wanted to admit it but Optimus was more apt to recharge more than what he would usually allow. Or be allowed by his own body. He was a light sleeper during the war and the whole civilian life hadn't really changed that. Until his systems regularly pushed him into recharge. It always left him feeling groggy and sluggish.

The medic didn't speak, making perfectly sure that he did not make any more noise than his frame already did for his fans and humming engine. He brought his knees up and laid down with a light tink against the surface. Ratchet thought he was quiet enough until he was greeted by dimmed optics.

Optimus didn't say anything, only grunted as he turned his body. It was a more difficult process with the eggs growing as large as they were, slowing him down.

"Sorry I woke you," Ratchet whispered as he apologetically kissed between exhausted cyan optics. Optimus hummed and pulled his mate closer. "I missed you." He held Ratchet snugly against his warm frame.

"What kept you?"

"A lecture. I tried to keep it short but Smokescreen and Wheeljack kept on joking and would not take any of it seriously," Ratchet explained while he splayed a palm over the widened seams of the Prime's belly. The Prime groaned and grabbed the invading hand. Ratchet was confused by the action but when Optimus said, "It's tender, really sensitive."

"So refrain from touching?"

"Be gentle when you do." Optimus stroked the gray knuckles before letting go and rubbing at his own belly. "These eggs have really taken it out of me," he groused, feeling one of the eggs roll and bump into his hand.

Ratchet vented out, letting Optimus lay his head in the crook of his neck, whispered: "I promise I'll be gentle." Then he slid his hand across the soft surface. The protoform had come to stretch to the needed to accommodate the lives within. Optimus relaxed under the soft touch unlike before. His systems trickled off into recharge, leaving Ratchet to watch his mate alone in the dark, only illuminated by their biolights.

All there was left to do was wait for the clutch to come.


End file.
